Wave energy converters can convert energy from ocean waves into more easily used forms of energy such as electricity. For example, one type of wave energy converter is a cycloidal wave energy converter (CycWEC), which typically employs one or more hydrofoils that are parallel to a central shaft and connected to the central shaft by lever arms. Waves passing through a CycWEC cause water flows that interact with the hydrofoils, creating lift that rotates the foils and the central shaft. A convention electrical generator can then convert the energy in rotation of the central shaft into electrical energy. For best operation, a wave energy converter generally needs to be positioned in the ocean at an appropriate depth and oriented in a direction that is appropriate to the current pattern of ocean waves. Such wave energy converters may also need to be secured in some fashion that prevents unwanted motion of the converters but permits adjustment to accommodate changes in the ocean waves. A mooring for a wave energy converter may also need to allow for protection of the wave energy converter during storms or high seas, provide for repair or replacement of a wave energy converter, and cause only acceptable environmental changes.